L's Life Day To Day
by DNFAN12
Summary: It's L's Birthday, and the Wammy kids give him one to remember.


**L's Life: Day to Day**

**(Day 1)**

**--x--**

"Ughh...," L moaned as he got up out of bed.

He hated sleeping (hence the rich, black coloring under his eyes).

L slowly made his way over to the bathroom mirror to inspect his unsightly bed-head he had created overnight.

"Hmm...just how it always is," he simply stated.

While he was there he decided to try and comb through it. Unfortunately the comb got lost, but he eventually freed it from the mess of black tangles.

"What a great way to start my seventeenth birthday," he added sarcastically without much emotion.

L went straight for his closet to get the same outfit he wears day to day.

"A white shirt and baggy jeans. The perfect lazy look," L said as he chuckled at his second unemotional comment regarding his style.

"..."

"I know I just saw the door slightly open," he said to himself.

He moved to the door and yanked it open.

"Wake-up call for L!" the Wammy kids yelled as they trampled L to the ground.

These little ten year olds were his only source of entertainment in Wammy's orphanage. Near was his favorite. The little, quiet, white haired boy (he died it for some reason) who always wore white, and had so many puzzles nobody could keep track. L tried counting them once, he got to five-hundred eighty six and just gave up after that. Then there was Mello. He was blonde, and was a complete opposite of Near. He always wore black and had a love of chocolate and water guns (L has been shot sixty four times). Matt...was next. He always wore stripes and those stupid goggles. He had brown hair and was the trouble maker of the group, always putting the other two up to evil tricks. He was probably responsible for this little intrusion of L's room.

"Ughh, geeze." I wish Wammy had gotten well-behaved kids instead of you three rats," L painfully said.

"Well maybe you should move out then," Matt retorted.

"Now why would I dot that when I could just kick you guys out," L said as he gave them the most evil look he could imagine.

"Sorry, L," they all quickly said.

"Now who came up with this idea?"

They all pointed to Matt with a betraying look.

"Of course. Now Matt go make my bed."

"Aww..."

"Do it!"

While Matt made L's bed, L went down the old mahogany oak stairs, sliding his hand down the railing to go make cookies.

"Cookies will cheer me up. And maybe some cake too. Oh, and pie!"

If you haven't figured it out already L is addicted to sweets. Which is a big surprise since he could be mistaken for a toothpick...Or a mop if you consider his hair.

"Now, where are the cookies? Ah, I found them."

Little did L know the Wammy kids were sneaking down the stairwell, ready to pounce.

"Now to bake for...two minutes."

"Dog pile on L!" they all yelled as the trampled him yet again, causing him to slip on the oven dial and set it to five minutes instead of two.

"Jesus, how many times are you going to do that to me today?"

"I don't know, maybe two or more times."

L thought it was a joke but Matt's serious face kind of scared him a little bit.

"Oh, geeze the cookies!" L shouted as he opened the oven.

"Ow! Cookie hot!" L yelped as he picked up the burnt treat from the oven.

Immediately after all of the Wammy children replied to his pain with the most excruciating laughs L had ever heard.

"Uh..., what is so funny that you had to make my ears bleed?"

"You just go a 3rd degree burn from a cookie, L. How is that not funny?" replied Mello.

"Point taken, but now I'm not making you any."

A unison of moans from all the Wammy kids filled the kitchen until L agreed to make them some cookies.

"Here's one for Matt, Mello, and Near."

"Thanks, L," they all replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't you guys be making me cookies? it is my birthday after all."

"Well for one thing, we're only eleven, we can't use the oven under Wammy's rules, and second how old are you, L?" asked Near.

"Figures you wouldn't remember."

"Please tell us," Matt pleaded with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Seventeen," L said as he put the tip of his thumb in his mouth.

"What an old fart," commented Matt.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be talking you half-pint. Shouldn't you all go play, and leave me alone?"

"We don't want to."

"If you don't leave in the next ten seconds I'll call Wammy and make him make you listen to classical music," L said with his evil stare.

"Ok, fine. Bye L," they yelled as they picked up their toys as they went to the top floor of Wammy's Orphanage where they always play.

"Wow I didn't know it was that easy."

He called the owner, Wammy, to tell him he would need a limo to take him to his favorite coffee shop.

"Yes, L, alright. I'll get right on it," and with that he hung up.

Wammy was very old, in his late seventies and L knew he would have to take care of this place someday, but he knew he couldn't. When he turned twenty he would become the greatest detective in the world. he would not have time for the Wammy kids, but he would see them again he knew it. He knew it because the whole purpose of Wammy's Orphanage was to raise the next "Einsteins" of the twenty-first century. The Wammy Orphanage was like an academy. When certain kids lost their parents Wammy found them and new they were gifted. They all took an I.Q. test and all got the same score of 173 when they were just ten. L himself scored a 215. He was only eight. Now L could easily score a perfect on any I.Q. test.

"I can't believe Wammy still puts up with my bossiness after all these years. It's crazy."

Even though it was raining out when L left the house he didn't bother to put on a coat.

He twirled his finger in a lock of his black, matted hair, waiting for his ride. It finally pulled up with Wammy at the wheel.

"Thanks for picking me up Watari." everyone at Wammy's Orphanage was supposed to use nicknames when out of the house. So nobody, not even L, knew their real names.

"It was no problem Ryuzaki."

"Did you call Near's cell phone to tell him that I would be going out for a while?"

"Yes I have. Where do I turn, Sir?"

"Next turn on your left, Watari," replied L as he stared out the window.

"Yes, Sir."

They finally arrived at the coffee shop on Bryant.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Watari?"

"I was thinking we should take all the kids to visit your home country next week."

"Very well, Watari. Just get the money from my bank, and I'll tell the boys when I get home. I'll call you when I'm finished here."

"Yes, Sir. Very well."

L climbed out of the limo and Wammy drove away.

"A trip to Great Britain. A wonderful idea Watari," L said aloud while walking into the classy shop.

"A new change in scenery will be good for Wammy," L thought as he got his coffee and seated himself in the far corner.

L plopped seventeen sugar cubes for how old he is as he does every year. He collected his thoughts about the trip for the next hour and finally called Wammy back.

"I'm done here, Watari. Please come pick me up."

"Yes, Ryuzaki. Right away."

Shortly after L was picked up and dropped back off at Wammy's Orphanage "for the gifted" as he liked to call it.

When he got to the door he was tackled yet again by the boys.

"Ha-ha! One more to go," they all yelled.

"Whatever, now get off me!"

"Ok, ok!"

"L, look what we made you," Near said as all of the Wammy kids led L to the kitchen to show L an enormous cake that they had made for him.

"Thanks, rats. I thought you weren't allowed to use the oven?"

"Wammy came over and helped us while you were gone," said Mello.

"Well, ok. Are you guys going to help me eat it?"

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

They shoved the cake down their throats in record time, and after L sent the three to their rooms to sleep.

L himself was going to try and sleep again, though he knew he would hat it, but for the first time ever he really felt tired. He closed his eyes and...

"Dog pile on L!" they all yelled as they trampled him for the fourth time today.

"Aghh, I'm gonna murder you pipsqueaks!"

"Sorry, had to do it one last time," said Mello before a fit of laughing broke out.

"Yeah, yeah, my pain is funny. I get it. Now go!"

He pushed them out, locked the door and lied down, fully exhausted now, and let himself drift off into the best sleep ever.

"Best birthday ever..." he managed to say before he let himself be engulfed by the night until the next morning...

**End of Day 1**

**--x--**


End file.
